The present invention relates in general to monitoring power of diode-laser-radiation coupled into optical-fibers. It relates in particular to an arrangement for monitoring power of diode-laser-radiation coupled laterally into an optical-fiber at an end thereof having a polished surface at about forty-five degrees (45.degree.) to the longitudinal axis of the fiber, the polished surface directing the coupled power along the fiber.